Succubus
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: Akuma's are the cause of chaos. Paris already knows that. But will they be prepared for the havoc wrecked by an Akuma who can drain a person soul with a touch? Akuma inspired by Sienna Nealon from The Girl in the Box by Robert J Crane. TW: Death, family trauma, cussing, blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

Credits

Thank you to Robert J Crane for writing the amazing Girl in the box / Out of the box series. Go check it out if you haven't already.

X

Another story? Am I crazy? No, I am not. Technically, this was the first fanfiction I wrote. I found the notebook a while ago and decided I should rewrite it (flesh it out, edit, fix plot holes, etc )

So here I am with my 6th miraculous fanfiction that I am going to have to keep updating.

Enjoy!

XXXXXX

" We go through life in our little boxes until we find ourselves in our last one, buried in the ground. " Andrea read, absorbing every word.

"Andrea!" Her mom called, bringing Andrea out of the world of the Sienna Nealon, the main character in the book, and back to Paris, France, in her bedroom. "School!"

Andrea jumped up, shoving her Girl in the box book into her backpack alone with an array of papers and binders and textbooks. She managed to zip it up, then slung it over one shoulder, almost tripping as she ran down the stairs. She shoved a slice of toast into her mouth, and dashed out of the door, glancing at her watch. "Shit " She had 5 minutes to get there.

She raced through the door just as the bell rang. glanced at her and chuckled. "Just made it." Andrea smiled at her through her toast, and hurried to her seat in the back of the room. She set her bag down on her desk and hurriedly finished her toast. Then she opened up her book and started reading again.

X

"Andrea!" Her mom called from her room. Andrea put her book down on the kitchen table, then reluctantly headed upstairs to her bedroom. Her mom faced her, her brown eyes angry.

"What is it mom?" Andrea asked, nervous. Her mom picked up a Girl in the box book. "What is this?"She asked, disgust clear in her voice. "Do you even know what age these books are for?" Andrea tried to grab her precious book, but her mom threw it across the room. "I'm taking away all your books. And your library card. Every book you read now has to be approved by me."

"What?!" Andreza's voice rose climatically. "Mom, are you crazy?! I'm 15! I don't need you to be hovering over my shoulder. Why are you trying to take away all of my freedom? First, it was my laptop and now this?!" Her mom sighed. "It's for your own good." She grabbed the stack of books, and walked out of the room, leaving Andrea standing there, furious.

Andrea punched the wall, suddenly needing a way to get rid of her anger. Then she raced downstairs, grabbing the only Girl in the box book she had left. She scurried back to her room, collapsing on her bed in frustration. A black butterfly flitted into her book, and she heard a man's voice.

"Hello Succubus."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter. It'll get better

XX

"Andrea?"

Andreas's mom called to her daughter, and headed upstairs to her room, curious as to what her daughter was doing. The argument from earlier that afternoon had upset both of them.

As she walked into her daughter's bedroom, an ebony hand shot out from behind the door and grabbed her neck. She felt a searing, white-hot pain, like something was being sucked from her body. After a few seconds, everything went black.

Succubus tossed her mother's limp body to the side, her blood pumping with adrenaline. Her body felt strangely light, yet she could feel immense pressure building up behind her opal-like eyes. She curled her hands into fists, admiring the black, scaly skin on them that now coated her entire body.

"I'm sorry, mom."

She dropped a single rose petal on top of her mother's crumpled body. Black indents marked the mother's neck where her daughter's black talons had pierced the delicate skin there. Succubus's hand had wrapped itself around the pale neck of the mother she swore she loved.

Her shiny black boots silently padded across the floor. She didn't even glance back as she shut the door of her room, leaving her mother in the drafty room.

Clutching her beloved book close to her in a black leather satchel, she ran as she left the building. Her long ashy hair flew behind her, disappearing in a wisp of smoke as she ran through the streets of her hometown, heading to the eiffel tower. She knew exactly who she would meet there, and she knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted.


	3. BOO! Did I surprise you?

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! If you leave a review ( no-one has left one yet, so I'm lucky!) I'll try my best to reply to it quickly. I love it when people leave reviews. Also, If you have read the Girl In The Box books by Robert J. Crane, PLEASE tell me!

XOXOXO

Marinette raced upstairs and plopped on the cushioned chair in front of her desk. She threw her purse across her room and quickly shrugged her jacket off. Then, standing on the chair, she pressed the button that would turn the A/C on. As a cool blast of air hit her sweaty face, she sighed in relief. Of course the school's A/C had to be broken on the hottest day in Paris.

Realizing what she'd done, Marinette squeaked and ran to her purse. She carefully opened it and sighed with relief when she found her kwami, Tikki, peacefully snoozing inside. Marinette giggled. How could her kwami have slept through that?

Then a notification on her phone sent her sprinting across the room again. This was really a workout. Then she realized there was an akuma alert at the eiffel tower.

"Oh god."

She sighed.

"My workout has only started."


End file.
